


Draco's Greatest Fear

by The_Darkest_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_Shadows/pseuds/The_Darkest_Shadows
Summary: In third year, we didn't get to see Draco's boggart. What if we did? What would it be?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't proud of it before, but it only has a few minor changes, so if you've already read this chapter, then you don't have to re-read it to understand what's happening, but you should re-read the second chapter because before it was just awful. Thanks so much for reading!

** Chapter 1 **

Draco’s P.O.V.

"Draco!" Lupin shouts, snapping me out of my stupor. "It's your turn to face the boggart." I look at him, forcing a smirk across my face. "I'm not participating in your silly lesson," I say, my fake smirk growing. "Well," he looks at me, also smirking, "if you want to pass this class, you will be." My smirk drops, faked arrogance going with it. I look back towards Pansy and Blaise. Pansy smiles sympathetically as Blaise nudges me forwards. My hands begin to shake, so I clench them into tight fists, knuckles turning white as my nails dig into my hands.

I step into the circle, wand raised at my side. Murmuring surrounds me, questioning what spoiled little Malfoy’s greatest fear was, but I pretend not to hear. I already knew what my boggart would be. The boggart begins to change shape, trying to decide what to become, when suddenly, icy blue eyes meet my stormy gray ones. long, bleach blond cascades around his face.

I stare into the eyes of my father.

I no longer know my surroundings. My classmates, my teacher, the “golden trio”, their gone, or, at least to me they are.

"You dare raise your wand to me?" he whispers, his voice silky smooth. My wand drops from my limp hand, falling to the floor, forgotten.

"You're a disgrace. I've known it since the day you were born. You're only good for _one_ thing," he says quietly. A shiver runs down my spine. I begin to tremble, knowing _exactly_ what he meant. Tears swell in my eyes, but I can’t let them fall. Crying is a sign of weakness, and Malfoys are _not_ weak.

“You don’t deserve the Malfoy name; you will never be a Malfoy. You’re simply not good enough.” I bite my cheek refusing to cry. the taste of blood fills my mouth.

"I-" I begin, but I choke on my words. "Do not speak!" He yells, his hand coming across my face sharply. “You don’t have the right to speak. You are inferior in every way. You have not earned the privilege.” I bite my cheek hard clenching my fists tighter. Blood pools in my palms. My eyes burn. His hand caresses my face with mock gentleness. An involuntary whimper passes through my lips. The gentleness leaves as quickly as it came, his hand drawing back. He swings it forward, making harsh contact with my cheek again. I fall to the floor, a single tear rolling down my face and making gentle contact with the floor. "Malfoys do not cry. You are pathetic. You know the rules," he says, smirking cruelly. I'm shaking, I know I am, but I can't stop. I nod, knowing what he'll do next. I brace myself.

"Cruci-" "Riddikulus!"

I look up and see Weasel standing in front of me. The whole class is staring at me, mouths open in shock. Before anyone can say anything, though, I run out of the classroom.

Ron’s P.O.V.

Malfoy steps into the circle, his arrogant attitude dropping as the smirk falls from his face. The whole class, including myself, draws in an anxious breath, eager to know Draco’s fear. “It’s probably not having perfect hair,” harry says dramatically behind me. I snigger. The boggart begins to change shape, taking on blond hair and cruel blue eyes. 

It's Lucius Malfoy. "You dare raise your wand to me?" he asks, his voice a deadly quiet. The only sound that is heard is Draco's wand dropping to the floor beside him. Lucius begins a rant about how much of a failure and a disappointment Draco, his voice never raising above a whisper. I begin to feel sorry for him. But this is just his fear, right? He's just afraid of disappointing his father. This isn't real. It _can’t_ be. He just spoiled little Malfoy.

"You're only good for _one_ thing," Lucius purrs seductively. Draco shivers. _This isn’t real._

His rant continues. “You don’t deserve the Malfoy name; you will never be a Malfoy. You’re simply not good enough.” Sympathy takes over me. _It isn’t real_ , I remind myself. It’s becoming harder to believe, though. Draco begins to try to speak, but he chokes on his words. His eyes are filled with fear. "Do not speak!" Lucius booms. A loud, sharp slap is throughout the room, a handprint slowly forming on Draco's face. The whole class stares on in shock, myself included. Draco's shaking like a leaf, obviously terrified. _It isn’t real. This isn’t real._

“You don’t have the right to speak. You are inferior in every way. You have not earned the privilege.” His hands are clutched in tight fists. Suddenly, Lucius changes. He gently caresses Draco’s face. He seems sincere. That is, until you see his eyes. They’re filled with rage. _This isn’t real._ Draco whimpers. The gentleness disappears. _This isn’t real._ Lucius pulls his hand back. _This isn’t real._ He hits Draco. Hard. Draco falls.

 _This isn’t real._ A single tear rolls down Draco’s cheek. _This isn’t real_

_This is real._

"You know the rules," Lucius murmurs, a terrifying smile splitting his face. He lifts his wand. "Cruci-" he begins, but before he can cast the curse, I jump in front of Draco. "Riddikulus!" I yell out, banishing the boggart.

The whole class stares on in stunned silence. multiple people start to speak, but before anyone can get a word out, Draco sprints out of the room, taking the silence with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I just completely rewrote this chapter, so you might want to re-read it. Before, it was absolutely atrocious, but I think I fixed it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> <<<<<>>>>>  
> This chapter contains graphic depictions of self-harm

** Chapter 2 **

Draco’s P.O.V.

I run though the castle, unsure where I’m going. Students stare as I rush through the corridors. Finally, I stop. Looking at my surroundings, I realized that I’ve arrived at Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I stand in front of one of the mirrors staring at my reflection. I look like hell.

My breath quickens. _They saw,_ I think to myself, trying to suck in a breath, but failing miserably. _They all saw._ I can only manage short, uneven gasps at this point. I pull my arm back, throwing it forward into my reflection. The mirror shatters.

I pick up a shard of glass, breathing heavily. _Weak,_ my father’s voice plays in my head. _Inferior, unlovable, not good enough-_ “Shut up!” _worthless, disappointment, ungrateful_ \- “Stop it!”

_You know how to make us stop._

I hold the shard against my wrist, looking at the previous scars. I hesitate. _Do it!_ I press the shard hard into my skin, dragging it swiftly across my forearm _. One_. My breath begins to even out. I do it again. TwoAnd I do it again. _Three_. Again _, four_ , and again, _five_ , and again, _six_ , I drag the shard against my scarred skin. I do it again and again until I can’t count them anymore.

I do it until I hear the door to the bathroom open.

As quickly as I can, I pull my sleeves down over my bleeding wrists, throwing the shard of glass across the room. I wipe my eyes and turn. There, standing in the doorway is Ronald Weasley. “What the _fuck,_ Malfoy?”

Ron’s P.O.V. 

The class erupts into chaos. I look towards Zabini and Parkinson, hoping for an answer. When I look over, though, I see them trying to act strong, to give the other comfort. _They knew,_ I realize. Harry turns to me, rage in his eyes. For a second, I think it’s on Draco’s behalf. Then, he speaks. “That bloody git!” he exclaims. I look at him confused. “He’s faking! How could he do that to his own father!” I stare at him, trying to make sense of what he’s saying. Suddenly, the realization hit me, along with a surge of anger.

“You think he’s faking?” I ask, fury in my voice. “Of course he’s faking! He just wants attention!” I hear Hermione scuff behind me. “You can’t be serious!” I exclaim, going to chase after Draco. As I leave, I Hermione turns to Harry, slapping him across the back of the head. “What?” Harry questions indignantly. “You can’t fake a boggart!”

I run through the corridors, searching everywhere for Malfoy. I check every corridor until I get to Myrtle’s bathroom. I almost pass by. Surely Malfoy would have too much pride to hide in a girls’ bathroom, especially Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom, right? I’m about to walk past, until I hear harsh breathing, paired with a quiet whimpering. But that couldn’t be Malfoy, right?

I decide to check anyway. I walk up to the door opening it carefully. The site before me is shocking.in the middle of the room is Malfoy, surrounded by shards of himself, or his reflection anyway. Something flies across the room as he swiftly pulling down his sleeves, wiping his eyes frantically.

He turns to me, his face a steely mask. I can’t think of anything to say, so I say the first

thing that comes to my mind. “what the _fuck,_ Malfoy?”


	3. Author's Note

I've got a lot to say, but I promise to try to make it fast! 

1\. okay first, thank you so much to everyone who's read this. It really does mean a lot to me, and if I could, I'd thank you all individually.

2\. I rewrote the first two chapters. I really couldn't take pride in the first two chapters, so I went through and changed them until I felt happy with them. The first chapter only have subtle changes, so you don't have to re-read it, but you can if you want. you should probably re-read the second chapter though, because I really hated it before, so I rewrote it completely.

3\. Should I continue? I do enjoy writing this, but if you guys don't want it I can try something else. Please tell me what you thing, and if you want something else, please tell me what it is that you want.

4\. I have one other story that I really love, and I know people are going to be mad about the way I write Harry, so if you want a Drarry story where Harry's a main-ish character, please go read that, it would be much appreciated! It's titled Unrequitted, and I poured my heart and soul into both of these, so please read!

5\. I'm so so sorry, but my updates probably aren't going to be regular unless someone requests it because I have a lot going on. Again, I'm so sorry! I'm an awful person, I know I am, feel free to tell me.

Anyway, Thank you guys so much! You're awesome, and I love you guys!


End file.
